Sub-Tropical Academy
by Steel Sponge
Summary: A pair of new students are recruited by chance for Spongebob and Sandy's karate academy until graduation comes. The students and mentors would come across dangerous missions, take risks, and get to know each other even more over the course of their training and teaching.
1. Ep 1: The Transfers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Second entry for tonight. Mostly OC's, but with Spongebob characters having major roles as well, just to sum it. I do not own Spongebob while the OC's are owned by me. Moving along...**

1. The Transfers

Spongebob and Sandy appeared, waiting around near the docks. Unlike underwater, they were on land, located in the tropical environment of Rio de Janeiro, not too far away from them is a karate facility. Another person around with Spongebob and Sandy was a human named Armando.

"Well it's almost time," said Spongebob.

"And what is it time for? Would it be time to show them around our karate classes?" Sandy asked. "Plus, it was uncanny enough to be mentoring humans. Hopefully this batch will do as well as the others."

"That's what we have Armando for, Sandy." Spongebob said, "Besides, what can go unnatural with 8 of those guys?"

"It looks like our first one is arriving," said Armando.

The first one arriving by boat was a male named Dustin. He simply steps out and meets Spongebob, Sandy, and Armando.

"I think I'm going to like this place," said Dustin.

"Hopefully you will," said Spongebob.

"He probably digs the sponge, everybody does," Armando said to himself.

"It's such an honor to actually meet you, Spongebob," said Dalton, "It's also great seeing you Sandy."

"Howdy, Dalton is it?" she said.

"Oh, you'll just love the karate academy, I'm here to make things fun, though it's going to be a bunch of work, I guess. And this is Armando, the other mentor assigned to 2 of 8 of the contest winners," Spongebob introduced.

"Yeah I remember the contest, how's it going Dustin?" Armando said.

"Uh…I'm…fine," he said shyly.

"Well, since you're here, you can go inside our karate center, where you will eventually be registered and be assigned with your uniform, you don't want to catch a cold," said Spongebob, and Dustin leaves the dock. "

"Its summer," Sandy pointed out.

"But it's almost fall," Spongebob responded.

"Okay, 7 more, I can see the next one arriving," said Armando.

The next one arriving by boat was named Levi, looking smooth while getting off and entering the dock.

"So you're supposed to be holding this in Rio?" Levi asked.

"We were being perfectly clear about it, you must be Levi," said Armando.

"And you'll love it here, trust me. I'm Spongebob, this is Sandy, and that is Armando," Spongebob greeted.

"I'm really going to enjoy wasting half of my senior education with a talking sea sponge and a talking underwater squirrel," Levi said sarcastically.

"Come on, y'all show some spirit," said Sandy.

"He still likes me, right?" Armando added.

"Anyways, the karate center is nearby where you will be in registration for our classes, along with an assigned uniform, I'll be seeing you later," Spongebob said as Levi leaves the dock area. "See, it doesn't look so bad."

"Hold on, we have our third one," said Armando.

The next one arriving was a female, known as Jasmine. She walks slowly out of the boat.

"My, oh my, monsieur, you look really dashing in real life, Armando," said Jasmine.

"I told you there would be somebody to win the contest for me," Armando said to Spongebob and Sandy.

"Howdy there Jasmine, I'm Sandy, this is Spongebob-"said Sandy."

"Arrêt, I didn't want to talk about you, I am especially here to admire Armando here, isn't that right, monsieur?" Jasmine said.

"This is mainly for our karate classes, for your information," said Sandy.

"Oh, I'd love to join your silly old classes de karate," said Jasmine.

"Okay, good-bye, just go in the karate center and do what we mentioned before with the other two arrivers," Sandy replied, "That one is definitely not going to pass this academy," she deadpanned.

"Relax Sandy, we sincere service with a smile," said Spongebob.

"I thought that was your Krusty Krab motto," Sandy responded.

"And here comes student number four," said Armando.

The next one was nowhere to be seen, as the boat shows emptiness.

"Okay, where's our other assigned student? This person was supposed to be here faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a greasy griddle-"Sandy said.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice said, revealing a female participant named Sonia, using her art of surprise by sneaking up to them. "A well-known student in ninjutsu doesn't need a boat."

"But this is karate," said Sandy.

"From our applications, you must be Sonia," said Spongebob," It's nice to see you. I'm Spongebob, this is Sandy, and Armando-"

"Yeah, whatever you say. So now I register myself into your karate class now, right?" Sonia interrupted.

"Yeah, it's that way, we'll be seeing you in about an hour or less," said Sandy.

"It looks like that one is savvy enough to pass our academy," Spongebob said about Sonia.

"Here comes our next one," said Armando.

The fifth one to arrive was a male known as Terrence, with a bored looking expression on his face, and simply steps out and enters the dock area.

"Hello, you're Terrence, right?" Spongebob questioned, "Anyways, as karate mentors, we bet you're going to enjoy yourself as much as we do!"

"Don't tell me how to live my life in here; I never agreed to have a free visit to Rio and such, so leave me alone!" Terrence said.

"We're Spongebob, Sandy, and Armando, in case you don't know," Spongebob added.

"Whatever, can you just show me where you assign my freedom…my Tae-Kwon-Do class or something before you ruin my patience?" Terrence said.

"Y'all mean karate?" Sandy said.

"The karate center isn't too far away from this area," said Armando, "looks like we got a bad-ass around here."

"Exactly, now don't bother me again," said Terrence and leaves the dock area.

"Now we just need three others to come here!" Spongebob said.

"I can see the next one," said Sandy.

The next one arriving was a female named Amber, waving around until getting off the boat.

"Hello Amber, I'm Spongebob, this is Sandy, and-"Spongebob was saying, before getting interrupted.

"OH MY GOSH, I've never been so thrilled to be in a karate-related academy, especially when I don't really know karate, but that's okay because I'm going to love it here and there's just so many likely positive things to say about how excited I am being here!" Amber said.

"Yeah, pretty enthusiastic yourself, I could have confused you for Spongebob," said Sandy.

"Oh, you're welcome Sandy," said Spongebob.

"Well, if you don't like work, then you might change your mind," said Armando.

"You don't assign homework right?" Amber questioned, "That wouldn't be a huge problem, where do I sign up on this gig?"

"It's right over there," Armando said, pointing to the karate center, thus Amber leaves the dock area.

"Okay, just two more and we'll get this party started," said Spongebob.

"Number 7 is on his way," said Armando.

The next one arriving was a male named Clifford, who was quivering over the boat. It took almost a minute for him to get off the boat.

"Hello there Clifford, I'm Spongebob-"

When the boat steamed, Clifford jumped and almost got drenched from jumping off the dock.

"And this is Sandy and Armando," he continued. "Any questions you'd like to give?"

"Don't make me stay here! My parents forced me into this! Please don't be too harsh on me!" Clifford said in a panicked tone.

"Take it easy, our academy's quality in manners and such is very divine, you'll be able to like it here," said Spongebob.

"Or you won't be able to tolerate it and end up with a splinter," said Armando, "Just saying. The karate center is nearby where you are registered along with your copy of a uniform," with that, Clifford ran off.

"Yeah, he's definitely not going to pull it off," Armando said about Clifford.

"Give him a chance, Armando. We've had other poorly experienced students, right?" Spongebob said, "Now there's just one more, where is Olivia?" He asked.

The last boat arrived with Olivia, who simply runs up to Armando once she got off the boat.

"Howdy Olivia, allow me to introduce ourselves as Sandy, Spongebob, and Armando, we'll be your karate mentors," said Sandy.

"I am so excited to see you here, Armando!" Olivia said, still glomping him.

"We don't have all day Olivia, we'll show you around our academy once you register," said Sandy.

"This was mainly for a karate class? I thought this was for a free trip to Rio with Armando," said Olivia, and leaves the dock area as requested.

"Great, now we can add up to our karate classes, right?" Sandy asked.

"We should now," said Spongebob.

"They better not get into any trouble," Armando added.

In the next scene, Spongebob is shown introducing his three assigned students to his class. The regular class uniforms were a t-shirt with blue sleeve stripes along with a yellow handkerchief.

"Alright everybody, as we all knows, we got some lucky contest winners, and I'm proud to present our three lucky newcomers for my class, starting with Levi Bouldermore," he introduced.

"Thanks, I appreciate your kindness," said Levi.

"Hmmm, I'm much better than that," Terrence said to himself.

"Next up, I would like to introduce Terrence Butler," Spongebob continued.

"Yeah, don't talk to me," said Terrence.

"And lastly, we have Dustin Steele," Spongebob said.

"Uh…hello," Dustin said shyly.

"In this class, we train the best we can in order to cause downfall to the opposing karate organization," said Spongebob, "Hopefully, as you all can get along well, nothing can go wrong."

The next scene pans to Sandy introducing her pair of new students. The regular class uniforms were t-shirts with somewhat gray sleeve stripes along with a red handkerchief.

"Howdy folks, since today, we've got a fresh new collection of new students to attend our academy, first I would like to introduce Jasmine Nimbus," Sandy introduced.

"Fantastic, but of course, I'm not here for your finest indoor sports, while I find this establishment quite impressionnant anyways," said Jasmine.

"Next we have Sonia Nightingale," Sandy continued.

"That's right everybody, you're looking at the new, fresh, and generous addition to this place," said Sonia.

"Lastly, we have Amber Clover," Sandy finished.

"Hey everybody, I am so thrilled to be here and we might get along very well, I am quite excellent with socializing! I wish I can say more, but-"Amber said.

"Yeah, you all get the point. Hopefully, nothing can go wrong," said Sandy.

The next scene pans over Armando introducing his two assigned students. The regular class uniform was t-shirts with black sleeve stripes

"Well, it's not as big as usual, nor lacking as it seems, but I got a couple of new recruits in this here academy. Gentlemen, I introduce to you Clifford Herring," he said.

"Hello…please don't hate on me, I can do the best I could!" Clifford said cowardly.

"Fascinating, and this is Oliver Atkins," Armando continued.

"Thank you guys, I'm going to love being in this class!" Olivia said.

"In my class, we succeed like there's no tomorrow, and nothing can go wrong…maybe, just maybe," said Armando. "So Oliver, it's going to be nice having you around here."

"And you flatter me," Olivia said, technically in disguise.

"Yes, and that your disguise isn't going to fool anybody," said Armando, taking off Olivia's fake boy guise.

A few minutes later, we see a detention room, with Armando, Spongebob, Sandy, and Squidward standing around.

"Come on, have a woman like me have some fun!" Olivia said, being dragged by a student named Jeff.

"No, no, no, no, this place feels extremely unsanitary, let me go!" Jasmine said, being dragged by Squidward.

"Get me out of here or else!" Terrence exclaimed.

"Welcome to my world," said Levi.

"I was framed I tell ya! I was framed!" Dustin exclaimed a bit.

"Please, what did I ever do to get detention? Or better yet, why do we have one?" Sonia questioned.

"This place looks interesting…or not," said Amber.

"Please don't lock me here or anything, I am truly innocent for all my doings!" Clifford said.

"Do you know why we called all of you here?" Sandy asked.

"Of course they do, and they're going to explain it for me," said Squidward. "And goodness, this is just pathetic! First day, and you all already got yourselves detention! Now, what you do have to say for yourself, mister juvenile delinquent?" He said to Terrence.

"Levi and I were fighting," said Terrence.

"And Terrence was brutally retaliating and such," said Levi.

"Enough with you two, but fighting solves no problems at all," said Squidward and turns to Dustin Steele. "So, how did you get detention? I bet your other friend as something to share as well," he said referring to Clifford.

"I was framed, okay!? Please let us be!" Dalton and Clifford said simultaneously, with Dustin's tone quite deadpan, and Clifford's tone cowardly as usual.

"We got double, there must be some relation with you both," said Squidward.

"Yeah, I don't think so. To be honest, it's not too bad being around in detention with you, Squidward," said Dustin.

Squidward then turns to Sonia and says, "What do you have to say for yourself, "Miss Show-off?"

"I was showing off in a less harsh way, do you understand? People need to learn what needs to be learned, am I free to go yet?" Sonia responded.

"You wish."

"Then you're despicable! You're despicable to heck!" Sonia replied.

"Keep this up and you might get double detention," Squidward said and turns to Jasmine, "Now you tell me how you got here."

"Oh come on, just because I have to use my make-up just once doesn't mean I should be in this jail cell!" Jasmine said.

"You got in trouble for not taking interest in Sandy's class, you numbskull!" Squidward exclaimed and faces Amber, "While you must have gotten very less interest to participate."

"Oh I can participate, but fighting is not normal for me, just don't get me detention again!" Amber said.

"Well, that is up to you. And that leaves Olivia," said Squidward as he faces her. "Posing as a boy in Armando's all-male class, what were you thinking!?"

"It's just that I idolize and like Armando so much that I have to co-exist in his class, please let it slide!" Olivia said.

"While you guys have the rest of the half-hour in detention with Squidward, we have a special assignment for 8 of you guys, and Armando's special student, Jeff, is coming with," Spongebob announced, "Does that sound like fun?"

"I'm Jeff by the way," he greeted.

"Nope," said Levi.

The scene then goes to the 8 students with the assigned mission.

"We're going on a mission?" Jasmine questioned.

"While y'all can discuss your little flashbacks about what happened before detention, you 8 are convenient enough to possibly get along and do a mission for us," said Sandy.

"What's our assignment again?" Levi asked.

"Find a member from the Shadow Bark organization and stop him at any costs," said Spongebob, "A constellation prize would be an upgrade on your belts, good luck!"

"They better show up alive," Armando muttered, "Just saying."


	2. Ep 2: Fortress of the Shadow Bark

**NOTE: I do not own Spongebob except for its respective copyright holders. The specific OC's are copywritten by me.**

2. Fortress of the Shadow Bark

Jeff and the other 8 recruits were seen walking along the woods to find the Shadow Bark.

"Who is the Shadow Bark anyways? This all just seems too unreal," said Levi.

"Yes, but you're all obviously new and unfamiliar to these parts," said Jeff, "I've achieved enough for a black belt, and you all could get a different colored belt by the time this mission is over, but I'm betting that can't happen."

"So what if you have a bunch of medals and stuff for the honor you got in the martial arts? We probably have our own dexterity in fighting like you do! I can't believe it's all this in our first day." Levi said.

"Right now, I want to know how all of you were trouble," said Jeff.

"Well, we just met you, and I think you've already known, you were there after all," said Levi. "I and that other troublesome guy fought."

"That seems very original," said Jeff, "It was already clear to know you got detention like that."

"I am meant to be trouble, I've done all sorts of criminal-minded acts," said Terrence.

"Yeah, I guess I was expecting that," Sonia added.

"So you have spoken Sonia, what brought you into trouble?" Jeff questioned.

"You don't have to know! I wasn't intending or bargaining myself into detention," said Sonia. "I was just being normal and somewhat boastful about my times in the arts of ninjutsu."

"What about the wacky comments about the other students, such as "amateur?" Amber pointed out. "Of course, I don't really know what that means."

"Maybe those are fighting words, but that octopus doesn't have to take disciplinary actions against that," said Sonia, "Some people deserve to criticize, like the way you criticized us."

"Such brave words you've given me, Sonia," said Jeff.

"Yes, and I would honestly say it's a displeasure of meeting you," said Sonia.

Jeff glanced blankly through that comment. He carries on and says, "You'll get used to me, I have likeability to. How about you, Dalton Steele, anything you like to share? Clifford can also express it, if he's bold enough."

"Um…I…just got framed….nothing too…serious," Dustin said shyly.

"I don't think I can hear him," said Terrance.

"It's just that…I don't like…answering…questions…" Dustin continued.

"Spit it out, we're all friends here," said Levi.

"Not a chance," Terrance said, in response to Levi.

"IT WAS JUST A MISTAKE! I didn't mean to get into trouble at all," said Dustin, loudly at first.

"Okay then, would you express to me who got you into this?" Jeff asked again.

"Last time I've heard through him, I think he considers his name as "Chase," Dustin answered. "Yeah, Chase is going to taste his own medicine after we're through with this.

"Hustle up, overachiever, my feet are already sore," said Sonia.

"Now Clifford, did you end up in the same situation as Dustin?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I've came across Chase, his manner was very unpleasant, my first day meant that I already want to go home!" Clifford said.

"Don't let your cowardly actions ruin this mission, you're bold somewhere out there, but I see a bit of over-exaggeration in you," said Jeff. "How did this Chase person mess with you and Dustin, as you could both remember?" He asked.

"Something probably…childish, like…accusing me…of violet actions toward him," Dustin said softly.

"Yeah, I guess it was like that," said Clifford.

"That guy is lucky I couldn't retaliate, almost like if he wasn't for real either," said Dustin.

"Hmmm…we've already know how Olivia got stuck in the middle with the rest of you, let's see if Amber has a simple explanation," said Jeff.

"It's weird, you're giving us all these questions and you're not in regular staff of this academy or anything," said Levi.

"Well, Sandy basically told me I wasn't really doing anything," said Amber, "I'm not really the type of person who fights."

"And that's practically the point of being part of this academy: to fight to gain honor," said Jeff, "also to defeat other martial arts clans, such as the Shadow Bark."

"Are there anybody else besides the Shadow Bark?" Terrance questioned.

"No other indications from me," Jeff responded, "And that leaves…Jasmine Nimbus."

"I've ending up in the gutter because my unreasonable teacher caught me for my lack of interest in karate activities," said Jasmine, "and I spent most of my time with makeup and stuff."

"Hopefully, you will get used to Sandy," said Jeff. "One way to find the Shadow Bark is through the woods, which are in right now."

"I don't like the sound of the woods," said Clifford.

"Nothing will hurt you…except the Shadow Bark; you also have all the other students here for your defense." Jeff said to Clifford.

"Stop referencing the Shadow Bark, it won't be a big deal anyways," said Levi, "as to the fact that is could only be a rookie assignment."

"Perhaps not," Jeff thought.

"Who are the Shadow Bark anyways?" Jasmine questioned.

"Hey, I think I can see their fortress," said Jeff and starts walking close to it.

"That was convenient enough," said Olivia.

"So, we have to just fight them?" Levi asked.

"Yes, captain obvious, I fought these guys before," Jeff answered. "Now let's forge on."

"I think I'll stay out of this…" said Clifford.

"You won't get an honorary belt without your participation," Jeff said.

Jeff and the other recruits then appeared in the fortress of the Shadow Bark clan. In the shadows were the faces of the said group, but certainly, their eyes are only visible.

"Looks like the academy's favored student has shown up," said one of the members.

"Yeah, and we're also part of the academy, we just met," said Levi, "Show yourselves now."

One of the members step out, revealing his average cloak, it also came alongside his karate belt, which was a 3rd degree black belt. He says, "So, Spongebob's academy has new members, and you're showing them off to me right now."

"Yeah, and your fortress was practically easy to find," said Sonia.

"That doesn't matter…what matters is that I'm prepared for a fight," he said.

"These guys are unfamiliar too, what kind of karate clan are they?" Levi asked, as the other members of the Shadow Bark stepped out. They were also partially in their cloaks and karate uniform. They were specified as certain type of fish.

"The Shadow Bark are people known to Spongebob's kind, from what I know," said Jeff.

"We are a group arranging from silver and golden carp," the first person said, "I am Zhong, the rest of the clan and I are under the influence of our master, who we call Udon."

"Yep, this is definitely getting weird," said Olivia.

"Does this fight involve weapons?" Terrance asked out of sight, "I just want to know what grounds we're dealing with here."

"We're going to use our basic karate skills against you and the other students you brought with," Zhong said to Jeff. "You don't stand a chance, you're probably the only best student Spongebob and Sandy's academy ever had."

"Nobody is best, anybody in our academy could be as skilled as me, or Sandy…or Spongebob…or Armando…you get the point." Jeff replied.

"Such noble words….now fall," Zhong replied and gives a surprise attack against Jeff.

"So, we're just going to beat these guys, like we'd normally do?" Levi said.

"Jeff's word may mean something, I'm eager to fight, but very less likely in a bloody mess," said Dustin.

Jeff proceeds into attacking Zhong by a simple kick attack through his chest, but it was blocked. Zhong grabs Jeff's active foot, and flips him around. With swiftness, Jeff gets his head back in the fight and does multiple punches, managing to hit Zhong. Zhong then attacks with his foot through Jeff's ankle and then gives Jeff a face punch, putting Jeff onto the floor, but still willing and able.

"Zhong looks really strong, how are we going to defeat him?" Levi thought.

"You guys, the other members of the Shadow Bark, deal with those new students! I already have myself reserved with Jeff," said Zhong.

There were 8 other members of the Shadow Bark present, surrounding the new academy members.

"I hope Jeff is going to do alright," said Dustin.

"Again, we ought to fight like we'd normally do, even if we probably don't know how," said Levi.

"I know how," said Terrance and punches one of the Shadow Bark members. "Apparently, if that's not karate, then I don't know what is."

"Then you might as well keep it up, Terrance," said Levi.

Terrance precedes beating around with one of eight of the other Shadow Bark clan members. He punches and kicks it around and takes some hits until one was down.

Levi begins his attempts of his fighting skills and starts by karate kicking one of seven of the members of already said clan. The other Shadow Bark member counterattacks a few times, Levi manages to dodge one of them. Eventually, Levi finishes off the next one with his punches.

Sonia was already enthusiastic and steady for her turn against one of the next members. When fighting against one, Sonia was already swift with her attacks, and dodges at any chance she could get. She then knocks the next one down, leaving five other members in battle.

Dustin begins his attempts with skills of fighting, at half of the time, he gets hit, and other times he succeeds. With the great chance he gets, and without serious damage, he was able to knock out the next member.

"I don't know how I'm going to beat one of these guys, I'm not the fighting type, much like Amber and Clifford," said Jasmine.

"Just try, what matters is kicking their asses," said Levi.

With Levi's advice, Jasmine gives a shot, and gives a damaging kick against the next attacking Shadow Bark member. She gets hit a few times and eventually defeats the other Shadow Bark member in the process. In Amber and Clifford's cases, they were cornered. With Jasmine on the side of Amber, and Levi on the side of Clifford, they both succeed into defeating the other two Shadow Bark members.

"Hopefully, you both will be more influenced into fighting with us," Levi said about Amber and Clifford.

"Well, thanks for saving me," said Amber.

There was one other member left, at the hands of Olivia. She knew she could pull it off like the others, with a series of a few karate kicks and hits, she succeeded as well. When it was all over, the students were partially damaged from the fighting they've done. From Jeff's perspective, he unfortunately fell to Zhong.

"Those other students may have gotten guts against my other recruits of our clan…but you still can't defeat me," said Zhong.

"True…but I'm not giving up at all," said Jeff.

"Well, we're going to have to skedaddle for now," Zhong continued, "You better watch out."

With that, Zhong and the other members of the Shadow Bark left the fortress.

"We've proven ourselves worthy," said Sonia, "So we'd be honored for what we've just done, right?"

"Yeah, it was Levi's motivation that got us to victory, aside from you, Jeff," said Dustin.

"Also my general skills," Terrance added.

"Let's get back to the academy," said Jeff.

The scene was back at the academy, while back at the academy grounds, it was sundown.

"Clifford and I haven't done really much, but we've stopped most of the Shadow Bark," said Amber.

"It was me who helped the others while Terrance was a great advantage, Jeff was by himself though," said Levi. "Do we get any type of endorsement with our belts or something?" He asked.

"For you and Terrance, yes, but not for everybody else, they have a lot to go through," said Spongebob.

"I will have a new mission directed for you guys by tomorrow, it would be much better for the rest of you, would y'all agree?" Sandy said.

"Uh…I…agree on that," Dustin said softly.

"We all agree, things will be better by tomorrow and hopefully I'll get an upgrade as well," said Olivia.

"Please, I'd be first…not that I'm totally going to boast about it," said Sonia.

"But yeah, we better rest for a better tomorrow," said Spongebob.

The eight students, and Jeff, then went for their respective cabins to sleep away the rest of their first day at the academy.


End file.
